Jesse, Meet The Seekers
by Alex Maria Johnson
Summary: All I did was take a photo of three F-15 Eagle jets and now I get "taken" by them. When I mean them I mean the Decepticon Seekers. Starscream, Skywarp, and Thundercracker. Right now, I really love my life. No Autobot will take that away... Plz R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Jesse, Meet The Seekers.**

**(A/N: Wow… Yet another new story. I don't know WHAT is wrong with me with these pop-ups in my brain… But, this is about a 25 year old woman named Jesse Andrews. She sees Starscream, Skywarp, and Thundercracker transform and that's when her life takes one hell of a trip. She soon gets captured by Skywarp and things take an interesting turn for him and his trine. Hope you guys enjoy this story, because I will NOT take any negative and bad reviews or stuff like that, because I WILL delete them.)**

**(Now, on with the first chapter!)**

**Jesse's POV.**

I groaned as I slowly sat up from the leather couch and stretched my arms above my head. The reason I woke up on the couch is because I felt comfortable sleeping there. Even when I was younger and in my teens, I slept on the couch and not on my bed.

Oh, where are my manners! My name is Jesse, I'm 25 years old and been living on my own since I was 16. Why? Because I didn't want to live with my mom and her ass-of-a-boyfriend Jimmy. I got sick and tired of Jimmy harassing me while my mom was at work. That's why. As for my real dad… he sadly passed away with lung cancer… and he never even smoked in his whole life.

I was at his funeral and so were his high school and college friends. As for my mom? She never came… But like she cared. After dad's funeral, she started dating Jimmy, AKA a total complete asshole. And a prick.

That's my story of how and why I moved out and didn't even bother saying goodbye.

Off topic, today was the day that my vacation started… as in my Summer vacation. Meaning, that I had two whole months off from "Grease Monkeys Auto-Shop". **(A/N: I totally made that up.)**

All I did was working on computers and other geek stuff. I'm not that good on telling what type of car or motorcycle engine to use or anything like that. But I did work a little too hard and my manager told me to take two months off from "working too hard that my brain would fry". That's what he told me and so here I am, at home, in my big apartment. And when I mean big, I mean big. Kind of like luxury…

I don't even know _how_ or why I can even afford all of this, but; I'm not the one to complain.

"Now, to take a shower and see what's on today's list." I said to myself.

You guys are probably wondering what I look like. Well, I have brown curly hair, slight tanned skin, an heart shaped head, I had a normal shaped body. Meaning that I wasn't fat or too thin, just average. I did workout on the weekends at the gym, and I ate a healthy diet. I had light brown eyes, full lips, and I wore rectangle shaped glasses. **(A/N: You know what type of glasses I'm talking about.)**

I put on my glasses because I'm blind as a bat without them, and got up from the couch and walked towards my bedroom to get clean clothes. I walked down the cream colored hallway and walked into my room.

In my room it a queen sized bed with purple bed sheets and comforter, I had a computer desk that had my Windows 8 HP laptop, sketch books, colored pencils, sketching pencils, pens, and notebooks.

I had two black wooden nightstands with two bed side lamps that were hot pink, my iPhone 5, and some more sketch books.

I had a 55 inch flat screen TV on my front wall where my bed was facing, two black wooden dressers, and on the dressers were photos of my dad and I, my best friends from College and High School, and other happy moments from my past. The walls were an Ocean blue color and the curtains were white.

I walked over tone of my dressers and pulled out a orange top, a white flowing skirt, a strapless bra, and clean panties.

"Now, off to the shower." I said to myself as I walked out of my room and into the bathroom.

**Time skip.**

After I got out of the stand-in shower, I grabbed a blue towel and wrapped it around my body. I walked up to the mirror and grabbed a wash cloth and wiped the fogginess away without smearing the mirror. Sighing, I saw a normal looking 25 year old woman with a scar over her eyebrow. How did I get the scar? Jimmy. That's how. The bastard lied to my mom and told her that I cut my eyebrow out of frustration. And she even believed him. It was him that grabbed his pocket knife and slashed my eyebrow.

"I hope you die and rot in hell Jimmy… I really hope you do…" I said to myself.

I dried myself off and put on my clean pair of panties, my strapless bra, and then my clothes. Lastly I put on my glasses and walked out the door and down the hallway, and into my living room.

Okay, in my living room I had a 62 inch flat screen on the front wall, two leather couches; one facing the TV and the other facing the windows. A glass coffee table, on one wall had a lot of my sketches of Military Jets, concept cars, Motorcycles, and my best friends. Some were old, others were new. And the walls were a light cream color. The living room had two large windows that looked out into the city.

"I really need to get out more… since I'm on my vacation." I muttered. I ran back towards my bedroom and grabbed my small messenger bag, putting my wallet, iPhone 5, keys, my skull candy earphones, and my glasses case. I then put on my cowboy boots on and walked out the room and then I was out the door from my apartment home.

I took the elevator to the first floor and then I walked past the front desk, waving at the lady who happily waved back. I walked out the doors and smiled.

"Now… where to first…" I said softly as I looked around. I shrugged and headed towards the park to relax for a while, then get lunch, and then walk around for a bit.

As I was walking, I looked up to see and hear three Military jets.

"F-15 Eagles. Awesome." I said as I grabbed my iPhone and snapped a photo of the three of them before they were out of sight. I looked at the picture and saw a weird looking insignia on the wings… It kinda looked like a fox and a bird.

I then put my phone in my bag and head towards the park.

**At The Park.**

I sat down on one of the many benches and pulled out my phone, to get a better look at those jets. One was white, blue, and red. The second one was purple and black, and the third one was blue, white, and black.

"Maybe when I get home I'll sketch these and put them on the sketch wall." I murmured.

I sighed softly as I looked up at the sky to watch some clouds slowly drift by.

The next thing I knew, was that a huge shadow loomed over me and then there was screaming and running from other people.

I turned around to see why people were screaming and running… was a… giant humanoid robot.

"So you're the femme who took the photo from your device." I noticed the purple and black from nowhere… It was one of the F-15 Eagles... _Was._

"You gotta problem with that?" I said while glaring at him slightly. He seemed to be taken aback a little.

"Why aren't you runnin' away like everyone else? Aren't you even afraid of me?" He asked.

"One. I'm not afraid. And two. I'm not stupid like everyone else since I don't have a damn death wish." I told him. "And besides, I think you're awesome." I said as he picked me up from the ground.

The look on his face said that he was very confused.

"Skywarp, what the frag is taking you so long just to find the fleshy?!" Said a screechy voice. I turned my head to see more like "Skywarp".

"Maybe we should take her back to headquarters." Said Skywarp.

"Why?"

"Because she's the only fleshy who ain't afraid of us."

"He's right Starscream. She's not even screaming and panicking." I turned to see the blue one.

Starscream looked at me as a waved at him, smiling. He then let out a human sigh and glared at Skywarp.

"Fine. But _you_ are the one who is going to report to Megatron." He told Skywarp.

"I have a name y'know." I said loudly, grabbing their attention. "My name is Jesse."

"The name's Skywarp. And these are my trine mates, Starscream and Thundercracker."

"We better get the frag outta here before those fragging Autobots get here." Said Thundercracker.

Next thing I knew, was that I was tossed into the air and then landed inside Skywarp's cockpit. And we were off, heading God who knows where.

I gotta a feeling, a good feeling; that today… would be a start of an adventure. And I won't let these "Autobots" ruin it for me… Or my new friends.

**(A/N: Did you like it? I hope so. As for my other stories… I'm running out of ideas for them and I'm totally screwed as well… I need advice and help. Please read and review people, and I'll write more soon… I hope. Camigirl out!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**ANOTHER AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**I'm going to stop writing for a while until I have ideas and no more writers block anymore. I love you guys for favoriting, following, and reviewing all of my stories and telling me that you love them and want me to continue writing more chapters, but as of today, I'm going to stop writing for awhile and hoping that the ideas will come to me. I have also changed my Pen Name to my first OC, Alex Maria Johnson. Just letting y'all know. Anyway, I hope that you all will understand and hope that you guys will be patient with me here, and will not ask me when I'm gonna start writing again, 'cause I don't even know… I love you all and I hope that you all will understand.**

**Lots of love, **

**Alex Maria Johnson. ^_^**


End file.
